Buthmo - A Romance
by andrewcp
Summary: A story detailing the origin of Buthmo. Chapters will be added.
1. Chapter 1 - The Feud

**_Buthter x Tenmo: Chapter 1 - The Feud_**

It was a Tuesday. The cool air greeted the hustle and bustle of the Coffee Shop, as a group of penguins walked inside. Tenmo looked towards his newfound customers with relief, work had been slow that day. He waddled over.

 _"_ _What can I get you?"_ Tenmo said tentatively

 _"_ _I'll have an iced latte"_ the penguin said, winking in a seductive manner

Tenmo took out his coffee jug, and poured a mug for the stranger. He was often harassed by other penguins – probably, he thought, was because he served the best coffee. He glanced at the clock. Drat, it was almost closing time. After serving the last few customers, he asked obs1d1an a quick question.

 _"_ _Oi, what are you doing after we close"_

 _"_ _I'm heading to the Pizza Parlour, they're open late"_ he replied.

Tenmo whitened. _"You mean… you're going someplace else after we close?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, wanna tag along too?"_ Tootyta12 asked

 _"_ _I guess so, sure"_

Tenmo turned the key to the Coffee Shop, he shuddered as he felt the evening air surround him. He was heading into the unknown, what was he thinking? He straightened his Top Hat and Bowtie, time to see what the fuss was about. **Ring.** The jingle of a bell sounded as the door was pushed open. The room swirled with the aroma of cooked dough, sauce, and seaweed. Tenmo's nose shrivelled at the revelation.

 _"_ _What in expired coffee! What is this place?"_

KEEMSTAR gave Tenmo a bad look.

 _"_ _henlo stinky, I'll have you know that this place is my home – so you better stop disrespecting it"_

Tenmo went quiet.

 _"…" "_ _ **SCUSE ME! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW TH-**_ _"_

He was interrupted by the sound of a piano. A red penguin, gracing a friendship bracelet was playing the tune. He was distracted for a moment, but still disgruntled at the prospect of his potential customers – who were dining at the Pizza Parlour.

 _"_ _Try some pizza, it's delicious"_ a penguin said, handing him a slice.

Tenmo grimaced at the sight of this cheese monster. His teeth etched forward and took a small chunk out of the pizza slice. Blackness. He woke up, surrounded by a growing crowd of penguins. He'd passed out. His attention was drawn to the piano player from earlier, and he felt warm inside, as if he had some meaning; or the contents of a coffee cup. Fading back into unconsciousness, he realised what he needed to do. He needed his customers back, and he needed that piano player.


	2. Chapter 2 - An Escapade Gone Wrong

**_Buthter x Tenmo: Chapter 2 – An Escapade Gone Wrong_**

Tenmo paced back and forth in his igloo, being careful as to not break one of his java bags. He slumped down onto his sofa. His eyes darted towards his teddy bear in search of solace – one of its black beads glimmering as he fixed his gaze.

 _"_ _Oh Coffeebobo, it's hopeless."_ he sobbed.

After passing out, Tenmo thought about the future of his pride and joy: The Coffee Shop. He wasn't ready to go back, not yet. He contemplated for a moment. His customers were being snatched at that very moment. He needed a plan, a way to undermine the Pizza Parlor – to get his customers back.

Tenmo smirked, before turning to face Coffeebobo. He plucked a single strand of hair from his golden bear.

" _I have a plan."_

Dialtone grumbled in frustration. The coffee machine jammed as he'd tried to refill the milk canister. Perhaps it sensed that someone other than Tenmo was operating it. The shrill ring of a bell sounded as a red penguin walked through the doors. They were wearing a friendship bracelet and a fedora.

 _"_ _What can I do for you?"_ said Dialtone.

 _"_ _I want to try some of your 'coffee'."_ the stranger replied

 _"_ _What kind?"_ asked Dialtone.

 _"_ _Surprise me."_ uttered the red penguin.

Tenmo's breath greeted the surrounding air with an icy rasp. His footsteps left indentations in the snow, before being shrouded over by the early stages of a snowstorm. Fumbling through his inventory, he pulled out a pair of sunglasses. Surely, he wouldn't be recognized.

He felt empty inside. Why, he thought, had he gone to these lengths, be put under such risk; solely to bring advantage to his own business. Tenmo walked into the Pizza Parlor, the very sight of the place left him ill.

 _"_ _Oillo there, what's your name?"_ said an employee.

Tenmo quickly turned to face them. The employee's sudden appearance left him shook. He adjusted his sunglasses before speaking.

 _"_ _Greetings, I am Omnet" "I am looking to dine at this wonderful…"_

His mouth pursed as he muttered the word 'wonderful', for in his mind, it was anything but. _"…establishment."_ he continued.

 _"_ _That's a wonderful name! Say, you look familiar… do I know you from somewhere?"_ the employee asked.

 _"_ _No-no, you've never seen me before."_ Tenmo replied hestitantly.

Tenmo was a nervous wreck at that point. How long would he be able to keep up this disguise… this charade. _"Anyways, could I have a seaweed pizza, and a large coffee."_

 _"_ _We don't serve coffee."_ the employee replied. _"I'll have your pizza ready soon, back in a moment!"_

 _"_ _No coffee?! What a travesty!"_ Tenmo muttered in a complaisant tone.

Tenmo scanned the room, looking for any health code violations. The tables? Nothing. The piano? He paused. Something had to be different. No one was playing it. Where was that red penguin? Everything seemed to come back at once. The urge to take down the Pizza Parlor, and the even bigger urge to find out who was playing that piano.

 _"_ _Here's your Pizza, Sir."_ the employee interrupted.

 _"_ _Yes, quite right."_ Tenmo replied.

As the employee waddled away, he carefully took out a strand of hair, one that he had plucked from Coffeebobo earlier. Time to shut this place down. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead, as his flipper moved closer to the slice of pizza. Seconds felt like eternity…

The power went out. As Tenmo looked out, he saw a flurry of white.

Soon, he realised, he was in a snowstorm.


	3. Chapter 3 - Problems (Part 1)

_**Buthter x Tenmo: Chapter 3 – Problems (Part 1)**_

 **AT THE COFFEE SHOP**

The mysterious stranger looked down at his cup of coffee in solace. He too was thinking about his choice of actions. The snowstorm had gotten worse, yet the coffee in his flippers gave him a sense of belonging. He paused, then retched. Examining this oddity, he wasn't pleased. A strand of hair in his coffee? Surely not. Penguins don't even have hair…

" _Is everything alright?"_ asked Dialtone.

" _No, this coffee has a hair in it"_ the stranger replied with a disgruntled smile.

" _I can make you a new one…"_ Dialtone said worried.

At that, the stranger removed his fedora and stared at the waiter. His bracelet was worn proudly on his bright red skin.

" _B-Buthter?!"_ shrieked Dialtone in dismay.

Buthter smirked, and stood up quietly.

" _I have sufficient evidence on which to shut this establishment down for good."_ He stated.

 **~BZZT~**

It went dark. The power had gone out.

Buthter looked outside for a moment. He realised what he needed to do. He needed to save the Pizza Parlour.

 **BACK AT THE PIZZA PARLOUR**

Tenmo's flipper hovered over the slice of pizza. Talk about comical timing. He soon realised that he couldn't go forward with his plan – a disappointment, but a thing for another day, he thought. There were bigger problems at hand now.

" _Everything will be alright!"_ a penguin the dark called out.

Soon the room was bustling with questioned remarks and panicked voices. Tenmo felt a sense of duty. His Coffee Shop was in danger, and he wasn't there to help. He forced open the snow-sealed door.

An amalgam of snow rushed around him. He felt like he was being drawn towards something, and boy was he being drawn quickly.

 **AT SKI HILL**

The blizzard was less strong up on the mountain. It was calm, but still noticeably strong. It was eerily silent, but for the occasional creaks of the sign post, standing hunched on top.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ Buthter and Tenmo yelled harmoniously.

They stared at each other – both admiring each other's eyes as they did so. It seemed to be fate – how two shop owners, looking to bring about the demise of their opponent's business, came to be in this strange place.

" _H-Hey, I didn't catch your name"_ Tenmo stuttered.

" _It's Buthter"_ Buthter replied.

" _That's a nice name"_ Tenmo replied flirtatiously.

They both paused, and looked at each other in a silence that felt like eternity. Their feelings towards one-another were mutual, despite having only first met. It was a situation that could only be described as love at first sight.

If only it had been so simple.

From behind them erupted a mischievous laugh. A penguin wearing an ice crown and a snowflake shirt turned around to face them.

" _AAA… I bet you didn't see that one coming_ ;)" Chewy said

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4 - The Resolution (Part 2)

_**Buthter x Tenmo: Chapter 4 – The Resolution (Part 2)**_

Buthter stared at Tenmo, and vice versa, their eyes bewildered at finding out that Chewy was behind this snowy threat. They'd own stronger over the last few days, it almost felt like destiny that two opposites could find such comfort in each other. But now, they faced a more troubling problem.

Chewy grinned as he turned the dial on his snow machine higher.

" _I didn't expect to have any guests… but just as well. My superior would love to dispose of you."_

" _Your leader?!"_ Tenmo and Buthter replied in unison.

At that, a tall figure emerged from the snow storm. He looked menacing, sinister almost. His eyes gleamed with the fury of his kind. He was none other than…

" _HERBERT!"_

Buthter and Tenmo stumbled a few feet back; anymore and they'd tumble down the mountain.

" _MWAHAHA. A plan as great as this could only be carried out by someone as GREAT as me!"_ Herbert beamed.

Herbert held out his paw. A remote control with a great red button lay in his grasp.

" _Pushing this button would destroy the Coffee Shop and the Pizza Parlour. Why? Because I want to see both of you in misery. I'd love nothing more than to rule over the entire community of Vintage Penguin! Fear is a great way to do that, don't you think?_

Tenmo held Buthter's hand. Buthter gripped firmly.

" _You'll never get away with this!"_ Buthter shouted.

" _How cute; however, love won't save your precious buildings."_ The Polar Bear replied sinisterly.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOM***

Two explosions could be heard in the distance.

" _Slave."_ Herbert motioned towards Chewy. "Bring me my drill."

 **AT TOWN**

The snowstorm continued. Smoke billowed from the wreckage of the Coffee Shop. Penguin bodies lay strewn in its midst. Dialtone and his customers… how could Herbert have done something so evil?

 **AT PLAZA**

Penguins filled the Pet Shop. Not only had they found a tunnel into the Pet Shop, but they were escorted by none other than Gary himself. The PSA had been expecting this incursion for months.

" _Gadzooks! My calculations were correct. Stay vigilant Penguins!"_

Alex greeted the growing crowd with a grin on his beak.

" _What's mine is yours, mates!"_

Chewy looked at his master with fright in his eyes. Herbert looked as evil as ever.

However, for Buthter and Tenmo, things were starting to happen. A grand beam of light emerged from where they were standing. The snowstorm had cleared. This was it.

For in that moment their love was all that mattered. They had created something more powerful than Herbert could ever muster.

The dust cleared. Tenmo and Buthter weren't there anymore. A single figure remained in Chewy and Herbert's midst.

" _What is this?"_ Herbert cried.

" _I am Buthmo._ " The figure said.

Buthmo's eyes lit up, and they conjured a whirlwind of pizza and coffee at the confused polar bear, sending him tumbling down Ridge Run. A faint cry was heard from him as he descended down the steepest slope on Ski Hill.

Chewy gazed in wonderment at the creation of Buthter and Tenmo.

He was finally free.

Buthmo finally spoke again.

" _Coffee and Pizza are forever united."_

There was another flash of light.

 **3 Months Later**

" _So? What happened after that?"_ A curious penguin asked his waiter.

" _Well, they lived happily ever after."_ His waiter replied with a smile on his face.

" _So, your order?"_

" _I'll have the Coffee Pizza, thanks."_ The customer replied.

The waiter walked back to the kitchen, order ticket in his flipper.

" _One Coffee Pizza."_

Tenmo gazed back at him and took the order ticket. He was wearing a red and green apron, an embodiment of their new business together.

Nobody had bothered them since.

All was well.

The End


End file.
